narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tailed Beast Ball (Ten Tails)
|image=Ten Tails TBB.png |kanji=尾獣玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijūdama |literal english=Tailed Beast Ball |game names=Menacing Ball |other names=Tailed Beast Bomb |related jutsu=Rasengan |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Sun Wukong, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama, Ten-Tails, Myōbu, Shinseijū, Sarutobi Yorozuya, Inoue Yagyū, Ryun Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate attack of a . Once a jinchūriki learns to control his or her tailed beast, they can also learn to preform this technique. Usage To form the attack, they gather both , and , shape it into a black sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively, otherwise it will backfire. The power of the attack is also relative to the power of the user. Should the jinchūriki lose control to their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed. Even without a full transformation, the technique is capable of destroying three without losing any of its momentum. A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball can create an explosion that is larger than the Hokage Monument and the mountains around it, as seen during the Kurama's attack on . based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer Bee observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball. However, the addition of chakra rotation is necessary to control the Ball without being in tailed beast form. Jinchūriki Improvement Sage Mode Influence Susanoo Influence The is a Tailed Beast Ball generated when Ryun Uchiha uses his unique combination of Tailed Beast Mode and Susanoo. Ryun can also charge the attack on his Tonbogiri, using the blade of the weapon to form the ball into a large, explosive shuriken; making the technique more wide-ranged and far more deadly. Despite this, Kokuhō is still considered a basic Tailed Beast Ball, and not a completely separate technique. Kokuho.png|The unique Susanoo–Tailed Beast Mode creating a Tailed Beast Ball. Kokuho Shuriken.png|The Tailed Beast Ball being applied to the Tonbogiri. Kokuho Shuriken2.png|The Tailed Beast Ball being used as a shuriken. Nature Transformation Lava Release By mixing the chakra of Sun Wukong into the Tailed Beast Ball, Ryun (or Sun), can create a tremendous sphere of condensed lava which functions as a regular Tailed Beast Ball. Additionally, it contains the super-heated effects of lava. Lava_Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|A lava-infused Tailed Beast Ball. Yin-Yang By using the same principles as his Shinra Banshō technique, Ryun can infuse the Tailed Beast Ball with Yin-Yang Release chakra, allowing the ball not only to completely ignore ninjutsu and taijutsu-type techniques, but also completely erasing any in its path, without losing momentum — making the Ball tremendously more dangerous than its normal state. This, however, makes it inherently venerable to senjutsu techniques, as it can now be either blocked or outright deflected by a user of Sage Mode. Yin_Yang_Bijuu_Bomb.png|Ryun infusing his Tailed Beast Ball with Yin-Yang Release. Trivia * Prior to it being named , and then later Tailed Beast Ball, in the canon manga, the Tailed Beast Ball was referred to as Kokuhō on this site. It also was used as a normal energy attack by both Seireitou Hyūga and Ryun Uchiha during the early days after its creation. It has since been retconned. See also * Tailed Beast Ball (Generic article)